Alice and the jabberwocky
by ssff
Summary: This story starts after Alice falls down the rabbit hole. Alice learns that the jabberwocky has been terrorizing wonderland and decides to help with matter. This story has two different endings and I'll only put the second one if enough people like the first scenario. This is my first fanficition.


Alice in wonderland

After having fallen for so long, Alice had forgotten the reason she was in the heap of autumn leaves she had fallen in. Where am I, she wondered, and how on earth do I get back home.

Alice stood from the heap of leaves and began to walk forward, where she saw a rainbow colored door.

The doorframe was a very dull, brownish color. The doorknob was an even duller brass, if that was even possible. The door itself was what caught Alice's attention. The door at first, seemed as dull as the doorframe, but once Alice looked closer, she noticed that the color never seemed to repeat and the colors never matched the color before it.

Alice reached for the dull, brass knob, but the second before her fingers touched the knob, the door shot up the wall and then shot down again, landing a yard away from its original position. Alice reached for the door again only for it to fly off again and land directly behind her.

"How interesting" Alice said to herself, "This seems familiar somehow."

Alice got an idea. She put out her hand and pretended to wrap it around a doorknob. She slowly began to turn her hand and noticed that the knob on the door began to turn. After she turned her hand, Alice pretends to open the door. The rainbow colored door stopped flashing colors and opened.

On the other side of the door, there was nothing.

The other side was the same exact color as the walls around the room. When Alice walked up to the opened door, she placed her hand on the wall and pool like ripples emitted from her hand. She then proceeded to submerge her hand into the portal like wall; after her hand was fully submerged, she then followed with her arm and then the rest of her.

Once Alice walked through the door, it seemed as though gravity stayed behind. Alice slowly floated down a corridor with floating images of Alice's life. The images ranged from when she was just a baby to right before she entered the hallway.

Eventually, Alice reached the end of the "Hallway of Memories", as the sign hanging over the exit door called it. She began to explore the garden that the heart shaped door she had emerged from led to.

The garden consisted of rose bushes that were cut in the shape of hearts. The roses were literally dripping red as if covered in blood. Some of the roses were only half red or weren't red at all, but white instead. A little off to Alice's right, was a white tail that looked like it was made of cotton.

As soon as Alice spotted the rabbit, she ran after it, remembering the reason she had fallen down the rabbit hole in the first place. After taking a few steps, she tripped, falling to the ground face first. Alice looked back to see what had tripped her. She saw a bunch of pink stripes and a large, toothy grin. Then a yellowish green cat eye appeared, and then another. Eventually, an actual purple and pink striped cat sat in the spot where Alice had tripped.

"Hello, Alice" the cat said "I'm the Cheshire cat."

"Hello" Alice answered.

"Come, Alice" he beckoned "follow me."

The cat then vanished and reappeared a few ways off. Alice followed the cat, wondering where he was going to take her. Once Alice had caught up, the Cheshire cat vanished again, only reappeared a little ways away. Alice hurried after the cat again, only for it to vanish and then reappear, yet again.

After what felt like an hour of vanishing and reappearing, the Cheshire cat finally stated that they had arrived. Alice could hardly see where they had arrived, due to the smoke that emitted from a long table covered in a black and red checkered table cloth. When Alice walked closer, she saw lots of teapots and teacups, but only one guest sitting at the very far end of the table.

He was tall with frizzy orange hair, covered with a brown hat with a dark blue ribbon tied around it with a ticket that read "10/6" sticking out of the side. He wore a neon blue pinstripe suit and a matching tie. He also wore a neon green dress shirt. The rest of him was covered by the table. His face seemed to have a very sad expression on it, but Alice couldn't tell from where she was standing.

"Hello, Alice" he said his voice, very depressing.

"Hello" Alice responded, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Hello, Hatter" the Cheshire cat said in a mocking voice, lying upside down in the air near the Hatter's head "how have you been."

"You know how I've been" the Hatter spat at him in an angry tone "I bet you've been the same as always, you sneaky little rat."

Alice could sense the tension at the table. It seemed obvious that the Hatter and the Cheshire cat weren't the best of friends. However, Alice didn't want to pry into something she had no business prying into.

Suddenly, Alice heard the ticking of a clock. As she turned to see where it was coming from, Alice noticed for the first time that no one was sitting at the table, yet there were so many teacups.

"Why aren't there any more guest?" asked Alice.

"It's because no one wants to come any more."

Alice looked in the direction the voice was coming from and was very surprised to see who had spoken.

"You're the white rabbit!" she exclaimed.

"Yes. Yes, I am." He answered "and you're Alice Liddell."

"You said that no one wants to come to the Hatters tea parties anymore, why?"

"Their afraid of the jabberwocky."

"I hate the jabberwocky" the Hatter interjected "ever since it showed up, everyone except Cheshire puss and rabbit has stopped coming to my tea parties."

"It wasn't the jabberwocky that scared them" mocked the Cheshire cat "it was your singing."

"WHY YOU LITTLE...!"

"What's a jabberwocky?" asked Alice not wanting to hear whatever the Hatter had to say to the cat.

"The jabberwocky is a smelly, disgusting, ugly, evil creature" the white rabbit began to answer "that someone ought to slay, but everyone is too cowardly or doesn't seem to have the time."

"I could help" Alice thought aloud.

"I shall go with you" offered the Cheshire cat.

"I shall accompany you as well, Miss Alice" the Hatter interjected.

"I believe I should go as well." The white rabbit decided.

After walking for what seemed like ages, the quartet finally arrived at the lair of the jabberwocky. The area surrounding the lair was a barren wasteland. The only living things there were Alice, the Hatter, the Cheshire cat, the white rabbit, the jabberwocky, and some rats. The dirt was dry and cracked with black roots sticking up in random places. The lair itself was a hole in the ground covered by a stack of black twisted logs covered in dust and cobwebs. From inside the lair came a low, menacing growl and suddenly the logs burst reveling the jabberwocky.

The jabberwocky was eighteen feet high and covered in green slimy everywhere except his wings. His wings were large and black and scaly. His teeth and claws were sharp and strong enough to cut through steel.

Alice screamed, only to find herself in her bed. She began to wonder if she could go back to the dream, but, as with most dreams, was unable to. She wondered what would have happened if she hadn't woken up, but, as with most dreams, the world my never know.


End file.
